


Fall Harvest Festival

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, sambenny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Benny go to a fall harvest festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Harvest Festival

"Benny… we just don’t do stuff like that. Never have. And we especially don’t celebrate Halloween.” Sam folded the flyer that Benny had brought home from the grocery store. He sharpened the creases with his fingernails as he bit his lip. 

"It’s not a Halloween fair. Its a fall harvest festival… and I wasn’t asking. We’re going, if only so I can get some fresh local food for the kitchen." Benny ruffled Sam’s hair as he walked passed, mixing bowl in hand.

~

Sam was along reluctantly and he wasn’t shy about making it known. He kept his hands in his jacket pockets and followed Benny in complete silence. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings and almost jumped when a steaming cup was held out in front of him.

"Wha-?"

"You looked cold. Some hot cider for ya, Lil Cher." Benny grinned. Sam pulled his hands out of the pockets and took the paper cup in his hands, smiling softly at the warmth, and took a sip. The mild chill that had been bothering him seemed to disappear. 

"Thanks."

Benny tilted his head in the direction he wanted to go and Sam followed in a slightly better mood, though he still wasn’t crazy about being there. It felt cheesy and fluffy… and he just didn’t feel like he fit in.

"Where are we going?" He asked, alternating between blowing on his cider and taking small sips.

"Pumpkin patch… pick out a few." Benny turned to Sam and walked backwards in front of him, his vampire senses telling him when to step to the right or left to avoid other people. "Not for carving. No Halloween… I got that and I respect it. I want to roast the seeds."

Sam nodded and Benny turned back around, this time putting an arm on the small of Sam’s back to have contact without making him spill the cider. Sam relaxed into his palm with a sigh.

Benny ended up picking three pumpkins and was paying for them when Sam noticed music in the distance. His ears perked up and he stood tall, looking around for the source. There was a band set up in the corner of the large field next to the corn maze.

"You wanna go listen?" Benny asked. "These pumpkins got our names on ‘em and they’ll be holding onto them until the end of the festival. We don’t have to lug them around with us."

"Yeah. Okay." Sam dropped his now empty cup into a garbage as they made their way to the bandstand.

As they got closer, Sam was able to hear the music more clearly. It sounded like polka, and he did see a few older couples dancing to the beat. It reminded him of when he and Dean worked a case at Oktoberfest.

Sam let out a small chuckle at the memory and watched from the back. A delicious smell invaded his nose as he listened and he breathed in and looked around. He hadn’t noticed Benny leaving, but there he was walking towards Sam from a booth. He held in his hands a paper cone.

"Here… thought you might be gettin’ a little hungry." Benny said. He handed Sam the cone and Sam found that it (and the booth Benny came from) had been the origin of the wonderful aroma. Cinnamon toasted almonds. 

"Thanks, Benny." Sam’s smile was wide as he popped a couple of warm nuts into his mouth and crunched. 

"No thanks necessary, darlin’. You wanna check out the produce pickins after this is over?"

"We can go now. And maybe later we can get tickets for the cake walk or go through the corn maze."

Benny wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist.

"That we can do, Lil Cher."


End file.
